mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Magic Fish
The Magic Fish is the twelfth episode of season two. Synopsis Adam is granted a "magic fish wish" after finding a stranded fish called David Coppertrout. He thinks that the wish is foolish nonsense, but his friends think differently. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Lupe Toucan *Ingrid Giraffe *David Coppertrout Minor Roles *Margaret Rhino *Latanya Hippo *Joanie Ox *Coach Gills *Horace Ferret *Principal Pixiefrog *Lucy Seal (Cameo) *Captain Clowny (Mentioned) Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * Jungle Baby – Hans Ehrlinger (opening) * Lullaby – David Farnon (David Coppertrout gasping for air) * Heart of the Forest – William Farran (“It’s a miracle! I can breath again!”) * Bossa Cubana – Gerhard Narholz (in the cafeteria) * Latin A Go Go – Eddie Safranski (Lupe gives Adam a “massage”) * Murder Most Foul – Chris Payne (Adam confronted by the Pretties) * Latin Dreamer – Norman Dane (Adam and Coach Gills in the supply closet) * Bossa Gentile (A) – Paul Arends (Adam in Principal Pixiefrog’s office) * Movement One – Barry Morgan, Herbie Flowers (Adam chased by students) * Heart of the Forest – William Farran (David scrubbing) * Forgiveness – Alexander Baker, Clair Marlo (why Adam doesn’t want his wish) * Heart of the Forest – William Farran (“As it is wished for, so it shall be.”) * The Bomb – Peter Reno (ending) * Heart of the Forest – William Farran (end credits scene) Trivia *The title is likely a pun on the stock fairy tale term, "Magic Wish". *This is the third episode Adam got chased by The Pretties since Two Tons of Fun and Cheer Pressure. *First appearance of David Coppertrout. A magical fish, who can grant wishes, and usually does so in return for someone saving his life. *The name "David Coppertrout" is a parody on famous magician, David Copperfield. *Slips has a cousin in Ecuador. *Windsor mentions having donated a dollar to the space program, hoping it'd help them find life on Mars. *Coach Gills' lack of friends from "The "A" Word" is brought up again. *Coach Gills also mentioned that during her high school years, she was an beautiful, early-blooming, physically attractive young woman, with an exterior appearance that could make birds sing. Unfortunately, due to her masculine voice, she still came across as repulsive to the men at her school. **She mentioned being a high schooler in 1997. Assuming the events of the show take place in 2002, (when it first aired), this would make land Coach Gills somewhere in her early twenties. *Adam's disbelief in the power of wishes comes from a childhood incident, where he wished on a star for a Captain Clowny action figure, but never got one. *The episode ends with Adam being sent back to the prehistoric era. This scene is possibly the only moment in the series, where dinosaurs have been featured. None of which were humanly-domesticated. *''Credits Gag:'' Jake tries to "save" David Coppertrout, so he can grant him a wish, but he can't because David is tied to a chain. Gallery Episode Jake Says Cannonball.png Jake is a Cannonball.png It's Bathtime for Davey.png David Gets Splashed Out.png Jake I Did.png David Suffocating.png Jake Thinks of a Name.png David Dying.png Jake Thinks About a Name.png David's Drying Mouth.png Jake Knows a Name.png Adam Savid David.png David Thanks Adam.png Jake is Magic.png David is Sparkly.png The Magic Fish.png Jake Likes Magic Adam Doesn't Believe In It.png David Coppertrout's Business Card.png Adam Doesn't Appreciate Good Puns.png David Isn't Little Puddingtater.png Fine David.png Made A Wish Yet.png You Are a Sad Sack.png Adam Strongly Disbelieves in Magic.png Windsor Confused As To Why Adam No Makey Da Wishey.png Slips Talks About His Cousin in Eqwadoor.png Windsor Wishes for a Mars Dollar.png Slips Likes Mars Stuff.png Jake Wants Mars Stuff.png Adam Refuses to Donate His Wish.png Adam Reading and Being Wary.png Lupe Horrifies Adam.png Lupe's Talons.png Lupe Massages Adam.png Lupe Has Drills on Her Talons.png Lupe Kills Adam.png Ingrid Notes Adam Looking Tense.png Ingrid Massages Adam.png Lupe Dances on Adam's Head.png Ingrid Stomps on Adam.png Ingrid and Lupe Deny Their Insanity.png You Want That Wish.png Lupe Wants to Be Nice.png Ingrid Smiles For a Wish.png There Are No Wishes.png Adam Leaving the Library.png Evil Fat Girls.png Adam Fears Pretties As Usual.png Adam in a Scary Supplies Closet.png Coach Gills in the Closet.png Gills Wants Adam's Wish.png Give Me Your Wish.png Tossing Adam Around Like Mad.png What in Blazes is Going On Here.png Stopping and Dropping Adam.png Pixiefrog Was Adam's Last Hope.png Adam Gives Up His Wish.png Darn This Cursed Floor Wax.png There's No Such This as Wishes.png Adam Splashes Into the Trout Pond Again.png Hello Monkey hello Boy.png Adam Has Not Used That Wish.png Why Dont You Want Your Wish.png Adam Explains Why He Doesn't Believe in Wishes.png Give Me the Wish.png Adam Uses His Wish.png As It Is Wished For So It Shall Be.png Poof.png Adam in Dinosaur Land.png Credits David in the Credits.png Jake the Cannon Ball.png Jake Splashes In The Water.png David Tells Jake to Try Again.png Jake Jumps Again.png Splash.png Jake Can't Get His Wish.png David Coppertrout is Tied Up.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Adam Episodes